


Mistletoe (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [45]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Mistletoe, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Trying to give a helping hand.





	Mistletoe (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

John had found it by chance, during an off-world mission, and it was perfect. A plant so similar to Earth’s mistletoe that it could pass for it. After talking with the city’s botanists to make sure it was perfectly safe, he went back to that world and picked a sac full of it. He had a plan and he was determined to see it through.

He talked to Elizabeth, making sure she was okay with it and after getting her stamp of approval, he set out to put his plan into action. Grabbing the sac that contained the mistletoe-like plant from the botanic department, he set out to find every open balcony in the city.

He knew that every couple in the city had chosen those balconies for their meetings, so he thought that it was a good idea to start there. Armed with a ladder, some glue and the sac, he started placing the mistletoe strategically in two points of the balcony: one above the benches that they all had and the other above the opening to the exterior.

But he decided to take it a little further and using the rest of the mistletoe, he glued it to the ceiling of the transporters, just for kicks. He worked all through the night, trying to avoid the night shift as much as possible so no one could spoil his surprise.

Taking a final walk through all the places he had set the mistletoe up, he felt proud at what he had achieved in just one night. The city was big, but he managed to cover all the places he had set out to place the mistletoe in. He couldn’t wait for everyone’s reaction the next morning.

He even managed to place some in McKay’s lab, just to mess with him. He knew he would hear an earful if McKay ever found out who was responsible for that, but until then he was just going to enjoy seeing a very flustered and pissed off Rodney McKay trying to figure out who had that brilliant idea.

However, there was one couple in particular he couldn’t wait to see if the mistletoe would help. Major Evan Lorne, his second-in-command, and Dr. Zoey Hall, one of the medical doctors, had been pinning over each other for months and, even though they had been on a couple of dates, nothing had really come out of it.

He knew they both liked each other and it was obvious for everyone around them, however they just wouldn’t take that so necessary step to take it to the next level. Evan wasn’t sure of how she felt for him and Zoey was just shy, so he believed that with the right encouragement, maybe they would see what everyone saw.

John knew his friend, he knew the man would never try and be to upfront with her so she wouldn’t feel pressured, so he thought that maybe, just maybe, the mistletoe would help. His best bet was the transporters. It wasn’t uncommon for them to take it, that’s partially why he placed it there, all he needed was to get them in the same transporter at the same time. And that was going to be a challenge.

The dawn was breaking and he knew he still had a few hours before his shift started, so he decided to get some sleep, while still trying to come up with an idea to help his friend. It wasn’t gonna be easy but he was certain he was going to be able to come up with something.

Walking in his room, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. “Lorne better give me a freaking medal afterwards, if this works.”, he thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
